Jake
Work in progress Jake, or more known as Colorado, is an American student who has gained Fullbring powers due to his father being killed by a Hollow. He has since joined several other fighters to create Ticky's Team. Appearence: Personality: Jake is simply put a lazy but modest person, and also a very unserious type. He rarely lets things interfere with his relaxed personality, and only gets dead-serious and angry in very strained Equipment: Rollerblades: '''Jake usually utilizes a pair of rollerblades to travel faster and simply easier. He also has a brake on the heels of them to prevent them from spinning when he walks. '''Detachable Rollerblades: '''Jake rarely use these on his regular shoes in emergencies, which he can attach to the soles of his feet and use like his other pair of rollerblades. He does however comment that these rollerblades are much "weaker", and is thereby uncomfortable and unsuited for him. '''Goggles: Jake has a pair of goggles on him -usually put over his eyes when he engages in battle or travels with his rollerblades. Abilities and Powers: 'Speed: '''When forced to battle, Jake's moves are dependent on his speed and agility rather than strength and physique. Fullbring: Jake's Fullbring is unique in the fact that he has two separate abilities, coming from his bones (Angelo Bianco) and some other object (Demone Bianco). Angelo Bianco: Angelo Bianco (Italian for White Angel) is Jake's ability to possess other beings through his bones. His pride in his height and age enabled his bones (the major symbol for his height) to activate Fullbring. *'Activation: '''To activate Angelo Bianco, Jake uses a release command, "Dive". When this command is spoken, Jake simply turns white and his outer lines gains a grayish color and his body also becomes more and more transparent against the outer parts of his body. He cannot stay in this form very long, but its effect is powerful. He cannot touch any other living being (I.e Hollows, humans, Vizards, Shinigami, animals and the likes), but rather phases through them, possessing them too. He only needs to touch a being slightly to possess it, and then turns into white fire-like energy and quickly enters the body. While possessing a body, Jake can use whatever ability that being may have had, but due to his lack of experience, he cannot use it to its full potential. However, Jake can access the persons natural instincts and reflexes, which leads to being able to use his/her ability very well (claimed to be about 85% of its full potential by Jake himself). While possessing someone, Jake's own life is in no danger. He does feel pain, as well as hunger, thirst, fatigue and such. When a possessed body dies, Jake is forced out in a rather violent way, damaging his mind. The possessed being have no memory of what has happened from the point where Jake entered his/her body, and is likely to experience a headache and the wounds suffered during Jake's possession. Jake cannot possess any being with Reiatsu much larger than himself. In fact, a being with nearly as much Reiatsu as himself gives him only a 50% chance of successful possession. An in-successful possession does damage Jake a wee bit. Demone Bianco: Demone Bianco (Italian for White Demon) is Jake's second Fullbring. Nothing is known about it.